Fire, And Ice
by DarkRay9
Summary: Natsu has liked Gray more than a friend for a while now. As children, something happened, and only Natsu remembers. Can Gray remember, or will he be left in the dark forever? Can Natsu, and Gray be together? Main NatsuXGray Some ErzaXLucy
1. The Depression

A/N; Hello everyone . I'm glad to see you all again :D. Ive been busy with testing the last week, and before that studying :(. Anyways, I decided to write this about GrayXNatsu. I think it would be a cute pairing and Ive only seen one other fanfic on them. Oh yeah some ErzaXLucy. Another warning if you like JubiaXGray I wouldn't read this cause I sort of bash on it. I have nothing against them though. Its for the sake of the story :D

**Warning if you dont like boy on boy, shonen-ai, or yaoi then dont read this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or anything of it. All belongs to the god writer Hiro Mashima **

Fire And Ice

Natsu was sitting down at a table in the Fairy Tail guild. He was depressed over something, as he wasn't his usual loud self. So far, almost everyone except Gray, Erza, and Lucy in the guild had tried to find out what was wrong with him.

However, with no luck they all go tired of seeing him depressed, and just went on with their lives. One thing hadn't changed though, his stubbornness. He had refused to tell anyone, and that was why everyone had given up on it. They figured he'd back to his old self soon enough somehow.

Natsu let out a very depressed sigh, and was about to get up, but someone had said his name. It was Erza.

Just as he had been about to turn around, she smacked him in the face. "Whats wrong with you. All you've done lately is just mope around, and sighed heavily all day." said Erza in an angry tone. Natsu just got up quietly from the destruction as the punch had sent him flying into a chair, and a table.  
"Its nothing." said the young fire mage as he attempted to walk away slowly.

Grabbing Natsu by his scarf, Erza pulled him up to her face. "Yes it is something. Lucy is worried sick about you. I am too, but when you upset my girl, then I've got to do something about it.. I didn't do anything earlier because I figured you'd get over it, but dammit its been a week Natsu since all this started." she said tightening her grip.  
Natsu just stared back blankly. "Everyones worried, but they can't stand being around you since your so mopey!" yelled Erza.

"I really don't care right now Erza. Could you just let me go." he said like a zombie.

Erza couldn't stand seeing him like this. She looked into his lifeless eyes. Its as if he had given up on life itself.  
She noticed that now she only held a scarf. Natsu had slipped through, and was now walking off zombie like. "That little bastard." said Erza just as she was about to run after him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let him go. Perhaps he'll be back to normal if we leave him alone." said the owner of the hand. The hand bore the mark of Fairy Tail, and it belong to none other than Lucy.

"Ok dear, but it hurts me to see him like that. I was just trying to help you, and all of us that care for him." she said pulling Lucy into a tight hug.

Lucy blushed a little bit, and said "I hope he gets better soon though."

Lucy was torn apart deep down over seeing her friend in such turmoil, and it tore her ever more apart that she could do nothing about it.

"Its been a week since this started. I wonder what happened though to make him so bad. Oh yeah, that reminds me how are Jubia, and Gray getting alone." said Erza remembering suddenly the news from last week.

Jubia had asked Gray out, and Gray had accepted. "They're doing alright. Truth be told though, I don't think Gray likes Jubia that way. He's been real irritable all week." said Lucy Erza was now playing with her hair, and was smelling it.

"Your hair smells nice." said Erza who was still hugging Lucy. She kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"Thank you Erza." said Lucy while blushing deeper than last time.

It was nighttime as Natsu left the guild. He heard a female giggling, and turned to see Jubia clinging onto a shirtless Gray. He just turned around, and started walking away. Those were the last two people he wanted to see.

"Oh, its Natsu-san. Over here!" said Jubia while waving with one hand. Natsu was annoyed that he had been spotted so easily. "Damn my bright hair." he muttered, and turned around

He was depressed, but he still acknowledged people who spoke to him.

Gray seemed annoyed as Jubia clung to him. "Yo." was all Gray said as he turned his head to looked at the sky.

Natsu just nodded his head. "So Natsu-san, what are you up to, Jubia wonders?" said Jubia in a happy tone.

"I'm up to nothing." he said sadly. He turned to leave, but Gray finally spoke up. "Natsu, whats wrong with you?"  
Even Gray was asking him what was wrong. Natsu clutched his chest, and turned around to face Gray. "Its nothing." he said and ran off.

"Jubia wonders whats got the little salamander all sad." said Jubia .

"I hope he'll be ok." said the ice alchemist. Even though he fought with Natsu a lot in the past, he had grown to like Natsu as a friend.

Natsu was now hugging a pillow in the bedroom of his apartment. Happy was no longer present as he had gone to stay with Erza, and Lucy. He had gotten tired of Natsu being so down in the dumps. The little cat had tried so many times the first few days to bring sunshine to his friend's eyes. However, each attempt had been futile. Natsu had finally fallen asleep, but with a picture next to him. It was of a young Gray, and Natsu holding hands. On the back of it was some writing.

The next morning Natsu got up wearily, and got dressed. He tried to find his scarf, but remembered leaving it at the guild.  
He headed out of his apartment, and walked lazily towards the guild building.

Everyone was already out on missions. Only a few people were still there. Probably too lazy to go out on one.

As he walked in, nobody paid attention to him. He approached the counter where Mirajane sat. "Any good missions?" he said in a bored way.

"Sorry Natsu. Only simple ones are up. All the good ones have been taken for the day." said Mirajane. Mirajane had not asked what was wrong with Natsu as she already knew. It was one thing Mirajane was very wise about, love.

Natsu waved goodbye lazily, and made his way towards the mission board. He picked one that looked like a day's work, find a little boy's dog. The price wasn't that good, but Natsu just wanted to get away for the day away from everyone.

Just as he was about to leave to go to the client's house, a few people called his name out. It was Jubia, Gray, and Lucy.

They all asked if he want them to come with him "I highly doubt it will take four people to find one little dog." said Natsu in a dead tone.  
Lucy, and Jubia took the hint, and left. Gray however didn't.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." said Gray in retort.

"Whatever." said Natsu as he walked away with. However, inside he was happy that he was getting a chance to spend time with Gray alone without Jubia.

A few hours passed after they had completed their small mission. Natsu, and Gray now laid down on a band near a stream in a forest outside of the town. Gray had suggested coming here, and Natsu hadn't really fought against the suggestion.

"Hey Gray, do you remember when we were just kids in the guild?" asked Natsu in a tone he hadn't used in a week. It was almost happy for once.

"Not really. I remember some, but not a lot." said the alchemist. He was in his boxers, and was laying next to Natsu.

They were both laid on their backs, and were watching the stream's water flow away towards where it would someday meet the ocean.

"Oh." said Natsu sadly. His heart tugged a little bit, and he knew he had been hurt deep. Natsu got up, and was about to leave.

"Why are you leaving all of a sudden. I thought we were enjoying ourselves." said Gray pulling on his shirt, and pants. He ran after Natsu.

"I have things to do, and dont follow me." said Natsu as he walked faster.

Gray was about to follow him, but decided to just leave him alone. For some reason, Natsu had become all upset when Gray said he didn't remember their past that much as kids.

Another week passed, and nothing changed. Natsu hadn't gotten any better, or worse. He just went around lifelessly, and did missions. He hung around the guild littler, and littler. It was the weekend, and the sun was setting.

Outside, Natsu saw Gray walking away, with Jubia following him, except tear were streaming down her eyes.

"Gray-chan, please! Why are you doing this?" said a upset Jubia as she tugged at Gray's arm.

"Jubia its over! It didn't work out! Just let it go!" said a pissed Gray. He was angry over the fact that Jubia was making such big deal out of their breakup.

"I haven't felt anything for you for the past two weeks. I'm sorry, but it just didn't work out." he said calming down.

Jibia just cried some more, and ran off. Gray sighed, and sat down right on the sidewalk with everyone watching him.  
Natsu was more happy than sad. He ran over to Gray to comfort his friend.

"Gray! I just saw what happened. Are you ok?" asked a worried Natsu.

"I'm alright. Its just that I haven't had any feelings for Jubia the past two weeks. I just though its time to end it. She just had to make a big scene about it." he said while sighing. "Dammit!" he yelled as noticed his shirt was gone.

Natsu laughed, and said "Well I hope you'll be ok. And Jubia too." Natsu was back to his old self, not that Gray could see.

"Thanks Natsu. Ill see you around. I hope you get better too." said Gray thinking that Natsu was still sad over whatever it was.

However, little did he know that Natsu was back to his old self now.

The following day, news had spread throughout the guild about the breakup. Everyone was hush hush about it though. Jubia was still apart of the guild as she had joined them a while ago, but she had taken a vacation the morning after saying she needed to get away.

Natsu greeted everyone as his usual loud, and cheerful self. Everyone cheered in response to seeing the young mage back to his old self.

Lucy, and Erza were sitting at a table in a corner.. They were happy that Natsu was back, but they both noticed two things. One that Natsu had started his little depression scene two weeks ago when Jubia, and Gray started going out, and that the second thing was as they broke up the next day aka today he was back to his old self.

"You dont think that Natsu likes Jubia do you?" asked Erza.

Lucy fell over in a comedic fashion. She thought her partner knew who Natsu liked. After all they knew each other since childhood.  
"No Erza. I think he likes Gray." said Lucy in a whisper.

Erza just blinked, and looked at Natsu who was now reunited with Happy. Happy had heard the news and flew to his old friend as fast as he could.

"I guess. There is their whole childhood thing." said Erza deep in thought trying to recall a past memory.

Lucy just looked at Erza in puzzlement.

"What childhood thing?" she asked.

"Well, I can't really recall it." said Erza as she scratched her head while laughing. Lucy banged her head into the table repeatedly.

While the two talked, Natsu went on celebrating with everyone. Mirajane was glad to see him back to normal, but she knew she would have to help him. If this was how he was if Gray went out with somebody else, who knew what it would do to the poor kid if he was rejected.

A/N: I know kind of short for the first chapter sorry. I don't think I did too great on tis first chapter as I was in sort of a hurry . I ll try my best next time. Please R&R though . I appreciate constructive criticism and please no flaming :).


	2. Past Memories

A/N: Hello everyone once again :). Sorry its taken so long to get this up ;. Its just I've been busy with tests galore since school is about to get out. Anyways, this chapter is mostly about Natsu's and Gray's childhood past. Enjoy .

Chapter 2

It was only two days after Erza had spoken of Gray's, and Natsu's childhood past. Lucy had always been curious of their childhood at the guild as she knew of Gray's past before the guild, and a little of Natsu's.

Lucy was now headed towards the guild. She walked in to find Natsu checking the mission's board with Happy. She smiled seeing things were back to normal, and headed over to where Mirajane was, behind the bar counter as usual.

"Hello Lucy. What brings you here today?" asked Mirajane as it was Saturday and Erza usually took Lucy out on Saturdays.

"Oh Erza got called out on a mission this morning so I'm free for the day. I actually would like to ask you something." said Lucy while taking a seat and placing her hands on the counter. The mark of Fairy Tail showed clear.

"What is it hun?" asked Mirajane.

"It's about Natsu, and Gray. I'd like to know about their childhood in the guild/ Is there a reason that Natsu likes Gray?." said Lucy while looking at Mirajane straight in the eyes.

Mirajane's eyes got big for a second, but they went back within a minute. "I never thought you'd ask about that. Well you know about their earlier pasts, but if you don't mind me asking why do you want to know?" said Mirajane. Mirajane also took a seat as there was a stool behind the counter.

"I'm just curious. Erza said something about it, but she couldn't remember." said Lucy while playing with a straw that had been placed on the counter.

"I'll tell you, just don't tell Erza. I want her to remember it herself." said Mirajane with a wink. She loved torturing Erza when she got the chance.

Lucy just nodded with a smile."Now where to begin." said Mirajane placing her index finger on her chin.

Flashback (While Mirajane tells Lucy the story) Natsu is 8, and Gray is 9.)

**Natsu had just woken up from a bad dream. He checked under his blanket, and sure enough. He had peed himself. Natsu swore eh wouldn't cry, and walked over to Gray's bed after changing. Natsu tugged at Gray's arm which hung out from under the blanket.  
"What is it Natsu. Its late." said Gray sleepily who rubbed his eyes.**

"**Uhm, I had an accident. Could I sleep with you?" asked Natsu innocently.  
"Fine, but please don't have an accident in my bed. " said Gray turning over.  
"Thanks Gray." said Natsu blushing while getting in the bed. **

**Just as Gray had been about to fall asleep, arms swung around his bare stomach. Gray blushed, and said "Natsu, why are you..' but then noticed that Natsu was fast asleep. Gray just looked at Natsu and how peacefully he slept. Gray himself then fell into a deep sleep.**

**The following day Erza who had been asleep in another room was a bit freaked out to find Gray with Natsu in his bed, but got over it in a few minutes. She got them both up, because today they were going to the fair with old man Makarov.**

**When they got there Makarov said he would be with Erza so then that way they wouldn't be alone. So it ended up with Gray, and Natsu together.**

"**Lets ride the Merry-Go-Round." said Natsu happily trying to pull Gray along. (**Just imagine all these things are magically ran)

"**No way. Thats for girls." said Gray fighting to get away from Natsu's tight grip. Gray shoved ****Natsu and he fell to the ground. Natsu was hurt that his friend had shoved him, and started to cry.  
Gray started to freak out, and said "Don't cry Natsu! Please! Oh fine I'll ride it with you!"**

**Natsu quit crying at once, and happily was led to the Merry-Go-Round by a blushing Gray who had led him by holding his hand. Natsu, and Gray had gotten stuck riding the same horse because the ride had been filled up. Gray was blushing while riding, but Natsu just enjoyed himself oblivious to why his friend was blushing.**

**Next, they had rode a weird new ride where you rode in a chair, and a mage used some type air magic to lift you up, and send you flying in some type of circle around a pole . It was weird, but it had been fun for both Gray, and Natsu.  
Gray had decided to get himself, and Natsu some cotton candy. As he approached Natsu he noticed Natsu was blushing, and talking to a girl. The girl had brown pigtails, and was wearing a frilly pink dress. Gray knew her as they often played together including himself, Natsu, and Erza.  
"Uhm, hi Alisa." said Natsu while scuffing his sandals.**

"**Oh hi Natsu." said Alisa.**

"**I wanted to tell you something." said Natsu. He had waited for this day for a while now. He had a crush on Alisa, and was gonna confess on the day of the fair.  
"What is it? Spit it out already." said Alisa in a rude tone.**

"**I really like you!." said Natsu as loudly as he could.**

**Alisa seemed kind of repulsed. "Sorry Natsu, but your kind of ugly to me. I mean I like you as a friend and all but thats it." said Alisa. She waved goodbye not noticing Gray and skipped off.**

**Gray walked over to a broken-hearted Natsu. Tears were streaming down his face.**

"**It'll be ok Natsu. Here I got this for you." said Gray handing the fluffy piece of candy to his friend. Natsu seemed a little better but not much.**

After a few minutes of eating, Natsu who had stopped crying asked Gray "Am I ugly?"

**Gray seemed a bit shocked, but answered "No, your pretty cute.". Gray smiled at his friend who blushed.**

"**You really think so?" asked Natsu.**

"**Of course Natsu." said Gray.**

**Natsu paused and thought before he spoke again. "Gray would it be alright if I liked you more than a friend?" he asked.**

**Gray went deep into thought well as deep as a 9-year old could go. "I don't see why not. I think I like you too Natsu." said Gray with a heartwarming smile.**

**Natsu's eyes brightened to those words. "A promise, to never let a woman come between our love." said Gray holding his half eaten cotton candy up and Natsu did the same forming a X.**

**After riding some more rides, the sun was now setting casting an orange glare on the town.  
"There they are!" yelled Erza pointing at Gray, and Natsu who were holding hands approaching them. Erza was sitting on Makarov's gigantic form's shoulders. As he shrank back down he noticed the two holding hands.  
"Well my my something came out of today." said Makarov smiling at the two young ones.**

**Both Natsu, and Gray blushed. Erza just smiled two at her two friends.**

**As they got back to the guild where Erza, Natsu, and Gray stayed with Makarov, Makarov said something. "I know lets get a picture of you two young lovers." he said while laughing.**

**Natsu was enthusiastic about it, but Gray was embarrassed.  
The two held hands as they both smiled with a crescent moon behind them. They were on the ****guild rooftop, and were overlooking the town. Makarov snapped the picture, and a future memory for both of them.**

**End**

"So thats what happened huh." said Lucy not knowing the details but from what Mirajane told of the two coming back holding hands.

"Yep. Natsu told Erza what had happened but she forgot. I only know that Natsu told Erza though. I know nothing more." said Mirajane getting up. She stretched a bit as it had been a good hour of talking. Lucy had asked questions after, but Mirajane had been unable to answer them.

Meanwhile...

Natsu, and Gray had headed out on a mission. Natsu had found a good B-rank one, and had asked Gray to assist him. Gray had accepted as he had nothing better to do. Happy shad been forced by Erza to accompany her.

"So whats the goal for this one?" asked Gray while he looked out the rolling countryside.

They were riding on a train, and Natsu was sick once again. "We have to--help a town--get rid--of some--bad mages that--won't leave." said Natsu puking each time he had paused.

They reached the town, and Natsu had thanked God that the train ride was over. "You know we're gonna have to ride it back right." said Gray while laughing at the horror-struck face of Natsu.

Natsu, and Gray had went to the mayor, and asked where the mages were staying at. Turns out they had taken over a hotel, and would not leave the town at all. Each night they raided the town's market.

Gray, and Natsu had decided to just go ahead, and go to the hotel. They had burst down he door not caring if the mages heard them. One of them was sitting on the check in counter with a woman in his lap. They both seemed surprised. The woman said "Help me please."

"Shut up." said the mage slapping the woman. He had short wavy blue hair, and wore a green shirt with brown pants. "So you must be the mages that the town sent for."

"How do you know about that?" asked Gray.

"Heh, see we have people in this town we payed for information. We learned that they went for some low 2nd-rate guild called Fairy Tail." said the mage while getting up. He walked up a few inches away from Natsu, and Gray, but just as he got close enough a fist connected with his face. It had been Natsu's fist.

"Don't ever make fun of Fairy Tail!" he said angrily. "Gray go on ahead. Hes mine."

"Alright." said Gray as he walked off towards the back. The woman ran past Gray towards the broken front door, and left. Gray didn't want to see Natsu when he fought that guy.

"You little brat!." said the mage forming a scythe of water. He charged at Natsu, but Natsu just caught the scythe with a fist of fire. The fire had been so hot that the scythe had started to bubble and deformed.  
"What the!" said the mage as the fist of fire connected with his face. The mage passed out as he flew back through a wall.

After a few more fights, Gray, and Natsu had beat all the mages. There had been a total of 9 of them. However, the hotel had been demolished totally. The mayor thanked them nonetheless. They had gotten to stay at now the only hotel in town. They had gotten a two bedroom room with one shower.

Gray had just gotten his shower as Natsu had gotten his before Gray, and made his way out to the balcony where Natsu was. It had been day when they had fought the mages.

"Whats up?" asked Gray for no reason drying his hair with a towel that was draped over his shoulders.

"Just looking at the sky." said Natsu who was sitting in the chair. Natsu tried not to look at the shirtless Gray who was just in some boxers.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Gray.

"Sure go ahead." said Natsu trying to ignore Gray's chest.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Gray spoke up. "Why are you looking away form me? Is there something on my face?" said Gray noticing that Natsu occasionally looked at him, but turned his head right away.

"Its not that." said Natsu quietly.

"Well what is it? Why were you staring at me?" asked Gray as he wanted to know.

"Its nothing." muttered Natsu.

"Yes it is something. Why were you staring at me!" said Gray becoming angry.

"Its nothing!" repeated Natsu except he got louder, and was angry.

"Yes it is something!" yelled Gray.  
"Fine! I was staring at your chest!" yelled Natsu who didn't want to fight with Gray over something stupid.

Gray was about to say something, but stopped. He blushed, and said "Why were you staring at my chest?"

"Check your memories, and you might know why." said Natsu quietly.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Gray.

Natsu wasn't shocked that Gray hadn't remembered. After all, only he Natsu had the picture of that they had taken years ago.  
"I'm going to bed." muttered Natsu as he got up, and walked to his bed.

"What is he taking about?" muttered Gray to himself trying to figure out what his friend had meant by check your memories, and you might know why.

A:N: Oh no cliffhanger of doom! Sorry I ended it there. Anyways please R&R Oh, yeah if you'd like any other pairing fanfics that you'd like me to write just ask and I'll try giving it a shot . Cya guys next time.


	3. Memories Unlocked

A/N: Hello everyone :). How are you all? Yay chapter 3 :), but the bad thing its gonna be the final chapter :(. Oh well I had fun writing about these two :). I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and to the people who enjoyed my story . I just noticed that I forgot disclaimers on my last one .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or anything of that nature. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima/

Chapter 3

It had been three days since Gray, and Natsu returned. However, Natsu wouldn't acknowledge Gray at all. Every time he tried to talk Natsu, he would ignore Gray. Gray thought he had done something wrong, so he decided to bring Natsu to a place he knew Natsu loved to go each year, the fair. The previous year Natsu had missed it because of a mission, and he had been so mad over it, that he had refused to go on a mission, but he got over it. So Gray knew that Natsu was looking forward to this year's one.

It was the day before the fair, and Gray was planning to ask Natsu if he wanted to go with him, not on a date, but as a friend. He saw Natsu laughing at something Lucy had just said. They were sitting at the counter where Mirajane stood usually, and served drinks. Gray approached them, but Natsu acted as if nobody was behind him.

"Hey Gray." said Lucy turning her to attention to the ice mage behind Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu I have a question for you." said Gray in a happy tone.

Natsu just acted as if it was the wind making a noise.

Gray just scratched his head as he was irritated at his friend's behavior, but he kept himself cool. Heck, he'd been doing it all week. He didn't want to damage their friendship more than Natsu was doing himself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me tomorrow as a friend."said Gray still scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Natsu's heart soared at the words that Gray had said, but as he said those last three his heart sunk.

However, it was still time to spend with Gray, so what the heck. "Sure I'll go with you." said the young pyro mage turning to face Gray with a big smile.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7." said Gray waving goodbye.

Natsu left too as he was too excited now to stay in the guild. That left Lucy alone with Mirajane.

"So Lucy do you think something will unfold from his?" asked Mirajane giggling.  
"I don't know, but I do hope so for both of them." said Lucy.

Later that night in Lucy's apartment, Lucy, and Erza laid on the Stellar Spirit mage's bed. They both wore nothing, but a bra, and some underwear.

Erza licked Lucy on the cheek, and asked "Whats wrong? You seem to have something on your mind."

Lucy blushed at Erza licking her, but managed to speak up. "Its just tomorrow the fair will be open, and Natsu was invited by Gray to go. I'm just worried about them." she said sadly.

The one word fair sparked Erza's memory. "Now I remember.." said Erza recalling that fateful day. "I know something will happen. Hopefully, Gray will remember too. We'll be going too you know."

"We are? Why?" asked Lucy looking at her partner.

"Why of course to spy on them. Also to have a little fun ourselves." said Erza who started to fondle Lucy's breast.

Lucy moaned out quietly "Erza."

Meanwhile, Natsu sat in his own apartment too excited to go to sleep. He held the picture of him, and Gray as kids above his head while he laid down on his bed.

"I can't believe it. I'm going back there, and best of all its with him." said Natsu hugging the picture. He hoped that it would bring back the memories that Gray could not remember. Happy was already asleep at the foot of Natsu's bed.

Natsu fell asleep at last, still hugging the precious picture from his childhood.

Natsu was having a good dream. He had just went to the fair with Gray, and they were both happy. Gray had taken him to the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. This is where things had gone wrong.

"Hey Gray, can I confess something to you?" asked Natsu looking up at the stars.

"Sure thing." said Gray who turned his head to Natsu.

Natsu took in a deep breath, and then turned his head to Gray. He then suddenly kissed Gray on the lips, and then pulled away. "I love you." said Natsu.

However, Gray looked disgusted. "What the hell! I'm not that way man." said Gray with a face that looked like he just ate something that tasted really horrible.

Natsu's heart was broken. "But what about our childhood?" said Natsu as tears started to form around his eyes.

"We were just kids then. Now we're both grown. You may be that way still, but I'm not. Goodbye Natsu." said Gray who started walking through a dark tunnel.  
"No! Please don't leave me!" yelled a crying Natsu. The tunnel enveloped Gray, leaving nothing, but a brokenhearted mage.

Natsu woke up from this dream, and had tears in his eyes. He turned his attention towards the light from the window. It was morning already. He looked at the clock which said 6 am. Natsu wiped away the tears, and went back to sleep. He didn't want his dream to come true.

A hour later, Gray arrived to pick up Natsu. He was at Natsu's door, and was knocking hard. "Come on Natsu! Wake up!" he said loudly. It had been a few minutes like this. He would knock, and then say loudly for Natsu to come on.  
After a few more minutes, the door opened till the chain lock would allow. "What do you want?" asked a grumpy Natsu.  
"It's time to go. Remember the fair?" said Gray angry that Natsu had forgotten already.

"I'm not going." said Natsu closing the door immediately.

Gray was both hurt, and mad. "Come on. I invited you specifically Natsu." said Gray hoping that Natsu could hear him through the door.

"I'm not going!" yelled Natsu from the inside.

"Why are you acting so childish!" yelled Gray.

Time passed, and no answer came. So, Gray did the last thing he could do. Not even he expected it himself. Break into Natsu's apartment through the window.  
"Ice make bridge!" he yelled outside of Natsu's apartment. A bridge of ice formed and Gray made his quickly up it. Gray made the window freeze up, and then he pushed his hand against it as he hadn't made the ice too strong. The ice, and window cracked and broke into tiny pieces. Gray jumped inside, and noticed he was in Natsu's room. "Now where is that brat?" he asked himself.

He heard the shower running. That had to be Natsu. Not caring that Natsu would be naked, he bust open the door, making Natsu look through his shower curtain.

"How'd you get in!" he said loudly.

"I came in through the window. Now come on. Your coming with me to the fair." said Gray not noticing that somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt. Natsu had tried to get out of the shower to escape tripped on the bar of soap on the shower floor, and fell out. However, he was caught by Gray.

Natsu blushed, and tried to pull away. "Oh no, your not going anywhere." said Gray making his grip on Natsu tighter. Gray had him locked from behind, so he didn't notice Natsu becoming hard in a certain place.

Gray was much stronger than Natsu physically somehow. He dragged Natsu to his bedroom, and told him to get dressed. Natsu did as he was told knowing that there was no way to escape Gray once he got determined enough.

Gray, and Natsu walked towards the fair. Natsu was a foot behind Gray, and anyone could tell he was pouting by his face. Gray felt bad at himself for forcing Natsu to come, but Gray really wanted Natsu to come with him. His original cause had been to get Natsu to talk to him again, but now it was different.

"Natsu please cheer up." said Gray stopping and turning to his friend.

"Why should I?" asked Natsu as he stopped too, but wouldn't face Gray.

Gray sighed, and said "I'll ride any ride you want to. No matter how kiddish, I'll ride it." This was the only way Gray could think to cheer up Natsu.

"You swear?" asked Natsu.

"Yes. I swear. If I don't do it, I'll buy lunch for you everyday for the rest of the year." said Gray. He knew that now he would have to keep his promise if he didn't want to go into serious debt.

Natsu was now cheerful, and ran grabbing Gray by the arm. "Well, lets go then!" he said loudly, and cheerfully.

Gray was happy to see his friend cheerful again. They arrived at the fair.  
However, unknowing to the two friends, Erza and Lucy were hiding. "Finally! Talk about an hour late!" said an angry Erza.

"Ssh, they might hear you." said Lucy. They were hiding in a bush by the entrance to the park.

"Are you two gonna enter the fair, or not?" asked the person who let people in. He clearly saw them behind the bush, and so did everyone that had entered the park. Lucy, and Erza entered, shortly followed by Gray, and Natsu.

"Lets go on the Merry-Go-Round first." said Natsu pointing at it. Gray just groaned, but went on ahead. Like last time, Gray, and Natsu rode on the same horse as most of the horses already had a kid on it. Erza, and Lucy also rode on a single horse. The ride started, and Natsu was cheering like a little kid. Gray smiled, and was happy that Natsu was enjoying himself.

Erza on the other hand was mad. "Can't these things catch up! Come on Silver! We've got to get closer!" yelled Erza at the poor plastic horse. Lucy just sweat dropped.

"Man thats a loud kid." said Gray as he couldn't see that far away.

Just as Gray, and Natsu got off Gray had a flashback of the time he rode the ride as a kid with Natsu.

Gray held his head with one hand. "Are you ok Gray?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said. "Did that really happen?" he said quietly.

Next, they rode the same ride as they did in their past. As Gray, and Natsu were lifted in the air, Gray had another flashback. "Uh, whats going on." he said. Erza looked determined as if she was trying to get closer to the two to see what they were doing. Lucy who was behind her just enjoyed herself.

It was now sunset, and around 5. Gray had gone to get some cotton candy for Natsu. Natsu sat on a bench, and there was a bunch of bushes separating another bench that was behind it. On that bench sat Lucy, and Erza who peeped through the bushes.

Natsu was tired, and held his head on his two hands

Gray came back with two cotton candies in hand. He saw the two girls as they walked off. He saw that Just as he was about to say something as he got closer, all the rest of Gray's memories came rushing back. He dropped one of the cotton candies he had cotton for them. The shock of the sudden memories had caused Gray to freeze.

"Come on. Nows the perfect chance to kiss." said Erza.  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lucy.

"Well now they only have one cotton candy, so if they both eat it from the bottom, hopefully they'll kiss." said Erza.

Lucy just sweat dropped again. They could just go, and get another one, but she didn't want to ruin Erza's fun if thats what you could call it.

Gray finally woke up from the deep thought had been in. He sat down, and gave Natsu the cotton candy. "Sorry that I dropped the other one. It was for you, but you can have mine" said Gray. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing." said Natsu. "You want to share it?"

"Sure why not." said Gray. They both took turns biting from the bottom of the cottony goodness until there one small part at the top As they both went in to eat it, their lips met. Natsu was surprised, and so was Gray. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and they both pulled away quickly. "Sorry about that." said a blushing Natsu. However, he was happy that he got to kiss Gray.

"Its alright. I was going to tell you, so I might as well now." said a blushing Gray. "I have my memories back, and I'm sorry that I forgot.

Natsu stopped blushing, and turned to face Gray. "So do you still feel that way about me?" he asked truthfully.

"The reason I went out with Jubia was because I felt sorry for her. However, while I went out with her, I didn't feel anything, no spark, no nothing. But when I'm with you I always felt a fire within my icy heart." said Gray trying his best to explain how he felt for Natsu.

"So that tiny spark as kids turned into a flame?" asked Natsu.

"I think so." said Gray leaning in to kiss Natsu. He allowed Gray to, and their lips met again, except this time it was on purpose. Gray's tongue asked permission to enter Natsu's mouth, and Natsu allowed him so.

Gray's tongue moved around a bit, and touched all he could, just enjoying the taste that was Natsu. Finally, Gray's tongue left Natsu's mouth, as they were both out of air.

"Gray, I love you." said Natsu while panting.

"I love you too." said Gray who too was panting.  
Erza, and Lucy both said "Aw."

"Hey, did that bush just say something?" said Natsu as he turned his attention to it.

"I think it did." said Gray.

The two new lovers got up, and left. They had been freaked out by the talking bush. "What idiots." said Lucy.

It was now nighttime, and Natsu laid on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild accompanied by Gray. "The reason I didn't want to come was because I had a bad dream that you rejected me even though you remembered that day." said Natsu. They were stargazing, and Natsu had picked this place. He didn't want to but he had to get past that dream.

"I don't blame you Natsu at all. I would be scared too if I was in your position." said Gray.

Natsu didn't reply, and just sighed. He was glad that everything worked out, but he was extremely tired.  
Without warning. Gray was on top of Natsu. Natsu blushed, and said "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just staring at your perfect face." said Gray while smiling. He bent down to kiss Natsu, and Natsu took control of the kiss time pulling Gray down onto his body. Their kiss lasted until both of them gasped for air.

"We need a signal if we need air." said a panting Gray.  
"Yeah, how about we just pull away?" said a panting Natsu.

After the two lovers got back their breath, they both said in unison "I love you."

After a while more of stargazing, Natsu had fallen asleep. Gray who was tired too just picked Natsu, up, and started to carry him like a bride. "I hope he doesn't mind staying at my apartment for the night." he said as he was too tired to go to Natsu's house and back.

Meanwhile, on a roof across sat a spying Erza, and Lucy. "God we're nosy." said Lucy while sighing.

Erza just sat there watching the two leave with binoculars, and smiling, glad that her two friends had found love.

A/N: Yay the end :), but I'm also sad :( Oh well, please R&R if you can. I'd just like to thank everyone again who likes my story :), and to those who review it also. Email me if you have a suggestion for a new fanfic, or if you'd like to suggest how I can improve my writing at :)


End file.
